Gone
by IMMA-L0V3R
Summary: After The love of his life died how will tony handle the day to day stress of being a single parent *** WARNING: CHARACTER DEATH ***
1. Chapter 1

WARNING GRAB TISSUES CHARACTER DEATH SAD SCENES, DRAMA, LOVE, HATE AND ADVENTURE

"Daddy! Come on We are going to be late"

"Yeah I'm coming Tash"

"Jess Are you coming"

"Yeah dad one sec" Replied Jess

"Meet you at the Car, Tash come with me"

Tash aged 11 walked with her dad out to the car

"Come on get in Tash and buckle yourself up" said tony as he walked around the car and put her pink Barbie backpack in the boot. He hopped in the car and started it "Where is your sister now?" Honking the horn "COME ON JESS!" he yelled out the window

"I'm there" She yelled as she locked the door and ran to the car

When they arrived at the North Austin independent school **(A/N Made name up)** he dropped them off and kissed them good buy. He was about to leave the principal ran out to him. "Mr Edwards can we have a quick chat in my office it's about Jessica"

"Sure Thing is it Jess again"

"No one is in trouble; I just needed to inform you about couple of things about the girls"

As they walked into the office Ms Tander the principal offered him coffee

"Now Mr Edwards"

"No please call me Anthony"

"Well Anthony I would first like to let you know that both of your daughters are getting straight A's in all of their classes, which I would like to state is quite remarkable and quite a refreshment from all the E's and F's I have to call all the other students parents about. Secondly you elder daughter Jessica; is becoming quite the looker, with that fiery red hair and electric blue eyes and getting harassed by some of the boys at this school. The culprits have been dealt with and this was more of a courtesy thing. Also I would to like to let you know that Jess is trying out for cheerleading now that she is in grade 10; now with that does jess do any out of school activities that this might impede on?"

"They both do Tai-Kune-Do on Monday night every week"

"No I don't they train on a Monday night. But that would explain why the kid who tried to kiss her was limping"

"Ahhh takes after her mother the fiery red head with the short fuse while she was in high school"

"You two met in high school how sweet; anyway how is Mrs Edwards I Haven't has met her"

"She died in an accident while 8 months pregnant with Tash"

"Oh I'm so sorry I didn't"

"No, No it's ok. Any way is there anything else if not I need to be going"

"No Mr Edwards Thank you for your time"

While driving home Anthony was thinking about his wife

 **Flashback**

 _"Hey tony I'm going to the store need anything"_

 _"Um yeah batteries for the TV remote so you don't have to ask me to change the channel with extremis."_

 _"Well I'm going see you later"_

 _"You know that you can have someone shop for you, you are eight months pregnant you know"_

 _"I can feel that; oh and tony next week you have an appointment to get your tubes tied two girls are enough, And I don't Want to have to stop using the armour because every time you go out and I can't come I'm stressed out of my mind wondering if these kids will only have a mother"_

 _"What!?"_

 _"Ungh we will talk when I get back and keep your eye on jess she pulled apart my laptop last night."_

 _"Chip off the old block aye"_

 _"Well when she can put it back together again I will be impressed"_

 _"Well she can I told her to do it this morning, the reason it was still apart is because of dinner shower and bedtime"_

 _"I will see you later tony" she kissed him and walked out the door_

 _An hour later_

 _Ring…ring…ring_

 _"Hello"_

 _"Hey T it's me Rhodey get to the hospital pepper has been shot"_

 _"Shit I'll be there in a sec just have to grab Jess"_

 _At the hospital when he arrived Roberta was waiting there with Rhodey and Howard_

 _"Tony I'll take jess to the park the doctors they need to speak to you" Said Roberta_

 _"Mr Stark I'm Dr Macintosh your wife she was shot the bullet penetrated her brain killing her instantly, she is currently on life support. When she arrived we performed an emergency c section and were able to save the young girl. We just need your permission to turn off the life support."_

 **End Flashback**

 **Tony's POV**

"What, what where am I" asked tony Looking around confused and daisied

"It's all right you were in a car accident" Said the Doctor

"Wait did I hurt someone NO! I killed someone didn't I?"

"No, no, no Mr St…Edwards; you drove your car into a wall at 40 MPH"

"My, my kids were they in the car are they ok"

"No Mr Edwards They are just outside, they were in school"

"C, can they come in"

"Sure I'll just go get them"

 **Doc's POV**

The Doctor walked out of his room in the hospital and went to get the girls who were waiting in the lounge

"Jess, Tash you can and see your dad, he wants to see you"

 **Jess's POV**

"Dad" Jess Said jumping up on him hugging him

"Ow, ow, ow, ow Broken ribs broken ribs"

"Sorry dad I, I, thought I had lost you with mum and now you"

"You know I would never leave you two you are my everything"

"The doctor popped his head in and said hey girls be careful Mr Sta… Edwards has broken ribs"

"Found that out the painful way doc" he replied

 _Holy shit He Knows Dad is Tony Stark dad's to doped up to realise and Tash Doesn't know who she or dad really is, God I have to go deal with him_

"Hey Dad I need to quickly go pee I'll be back in a second"

"Yeah just be careful"

Jess sped up to catch the doctor before he walked past the supply room opening it and pushing him inside closing the door and throwing him up against the shelves

"WHO ARE YOU AND WHY ARE YOU TRYING TO SCREW UP OUR LIVES!" Screamed Jess

"Whoa what's going on" replied the doctor

"YOU DAM WELL KNOW, YOU WENT TO CALL MY FARTHER MR STARK WHO THE F%#K DO YOU WORK FOR"

"I work for SHIELD Fury sent me to this hospital to keep an eye on your father in case something happened to him or you girls. Please don't kill me please I'm not an agent just a doctor that used to work on the helicarrier"

"Well you tell fury to stay out of our lives, they'll be reason that we will ever get found out as he has sent incompetent fools like you into a life or death situation. GO! Please just leave"

The doctor left the storeroom jess turned around to picked up the towels that fell on the floor as she was picking up the last towel she fell to the floor and just cried "Mum I miss you and I'm afraid to make any friends in case they find out who we really are and we'll have to move again, and with dad just ending up in the hospital it reminded of when you died."

 **Sorry guys sort of a weird chapter ending but hade to end it somewhere story defiantly multi chapter possibly 10 chapters or there about**

 **Interesting fact all my stories so far have been free writing I have some basic clue of where they are going.**

 **If you have any suggestions for this story characters and/or plot please let me know in the comments.**

 **As for a few comments on my other story trapped ( s/11322069/1/TRAPPED ) I have been working on my punctuation and sentence structure thanks for the comments and constructive criticism**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer Yeah I Don't Own Anything**

"DAAAAAAD!" Screamed Tash

Tony jumped of bed and ran into Tash's bedroom so see she was crying

"It's okay it was just a dream." Comforted Tony

"I…I Saw Mum I watched her get shot then he turned around and he killed you

"It's okay it was only a dream shhh…"

"But, but dad it felt so real"

"I Know I have dreams that scare me too"

"Really dad?"

"Yeah Why don't you go take a nice cool shower you have been sweating"

"Mmm, ok dad"

Knock, knock, knock

"Go away its two early"

"Jess can we talk quickly"

"In the morning"

"No it's urgent, can I come in it's about Tash"

"NO!... I'm, I'm um naked"

"Jess I've changed your diapers and wiped your bum"

He could smell the slightest smell of smoke

"Jess Have you been smoking? For god's sake I'm coming in"

"NO DAD!"

As he opened the door he was hit by the smell of smoke and burning

"What the hell have you been doing in here" he yelled fumbling for the light switch

He turned the light on to see scorch marks everywhere and the bed left to nothing but ashes and its steel frame

"Jess?" he asked puzzled. As he looked over to see her wearing what was left of her scorched PJ's and to see her standing there with glowing orange eyes and her hands were engulfed with flames

"Get Away I'm… I'm a freak, Just call S.H.I.E.L.D get them to cart me away before I hurt someone"

"You, you're calling yourself a freak even though at seventeen I was flying around in armour with a death wish, injecting himself with experimental drugs and can talk to computers with his mind… _wow_ , and you say you're the freak"

"But you can control it dad, I Can't"

"And you will learn to; just like I did"

"What, are you going to teach me" said jess speaking in a sarcastic tone

"No, but I know someone who can and owes me a big favour"

"Like who"

"Jonny storm"

"Who?"

"The invisible woman's brother"

"Seriously, that would be way cool dad; but how do you know them?"

"Your mother and Susan were BFF's and Reid your grandpa and I were like the mega brains of New York and were always competing to who was smarter"

"Ha can imagine mum and the invisible woman being best friends"

"Yeah she was so broken up about her death; she even lost her powers after your mum's death"

FLASHBACK

 _"Oh hi dad why did you call pepper and me here"_

 _"There is someone I would like to you meet and sure pepper would like to meet his wife"_

 _"You know I'm not a brainiac Mr stark"_

 _"Yeah well pepper she isn't and I know you're a big fan" said Howard as they walked into his office_

 _As they walked in there were two people facing the window they turned around_

 _"Oh My GOD!,… Oh My GOD!, Oh My GOD!, Oh My GOD!, " screamed pepper "the invisible woman is standing right on the same room as me AAAH, HHi Mrs Richards I'm a big fan of you and all being the invisible woman but already know that, oh by the way I'm Pepper, Pepper Potts you may know me as rescue"_

 _"PEPPER!" yelled tony_

 _"Yes tony"_

 _"You're rambling on again pepper, I'm tony this is my girlfriend Pepper and I'm very pleased to meet both of you Dr Richards and Mrs Richards, pepper here just a big fan of you Mrs Richards"_

 _"Oh please tony I'm not that some crazy fan girl"_

 _"Pepper if I remember you begged me to make your suit invisible like the invisible woman because as you quoted 'the best hero ever' hey pepper"_

 _"Okay Tony, Mrs Richards you are my hero and when I first saw you I wanted to be you"_

 _"Oh please pepper please call me Sue and which girl doesn't any way you didn't do too badly being rescue and girlfriend to tony stark"_

 _"Not easy as it sounds"_

 _"Being his girlfriend or rescue"_

 _"Dealing with him" everyone except tony laughed_

 _"I'm right here you know" said tony sound spiteful_

 _"Reid is the same way"_

 _"Hey I'm much better"_

 _"There is still room for improvement Reid"_

 _"Oh Dr Richards I'm a big fan on your quantum mechanics you are currently working on"_

 _"Yeah I'm close to a break through, and tony call me Reid, Dr Richards is way to formal and I feel I'm teaching at university, yeah I've also heard rumours that you have been working on some quantum tech"_

 _"Yeah those rumours are true but I've been getting nowhere even with all Makluan rings I've analysed and even dooms tech and I've had no luck"_

 _"You have scans of quantum tech"_

 _"Let's leave these two alone pepper they will be talking for hours want to go shopping"_

 _"Let's but give me a sec I have to grab Tony's card"_

 _"Hey tony can I borrow your card I'm going shopping with sue"_

 _"Here pepper but keep it under 10 grand causes last time the payment for parts for the armour bounced"_

 _"Yeah, Yeah, Yeah tony don't worry"_

 _"You Spent 10 Grand on one shopping trip"_

 _"No, twenty"_

 _"What did you buy?"_

 _"Everything in the entire store because the clerk was rude to me and thought I was in the wrong shop because he thought I couldn't afford anything in there"_

 _"Well Pepper that is money well spent"_

 _"I thought so but Tony didn't he made sell it on eBay individually it took me 3 weeks"_

 _"Was it worth it well whenever I go into victorias secrete from now I treated with the most respect"_

 _"You bought out all of victorias secrete, wow" replied Suzan as they walked out of the room_

END FLASHBACH *** Warning explicit language used below***

Tony was sitting there with jess with wet eyes

"So mum bought out all of victorias secrete"

"Yeah she did, but on that business we got to get you some fireproof clothes"

"So am I the hottest girl you've ever met"

"Yeah jess you could put it like that"

"Dad what would happen if some on found out about us because this"

"Well that is you are moving to New York with grandpa until you can control it and will be under the proviso you have moved back with your mum and don't be seen there and you can always call but we must keep this from Tash she has no idea who she is and I want to keep it this way until she is 21 then we will move back new york"

"Keep what from me; what hell happened in here"

"See dad this is why I didn't want to OPEN THE FUCKING DOOR PEOPLE WILL FIND OUT I'M A FREAK, MY LITTLE SISTER LOOKS AT ME IN DISGUST OH AND NOT TO MENTION THAT YOU SEE ME AS ANOTHER PROBLEM IN OUR ALREADY COMPLICATED LIVES"

"Jess Calm Down"

"I'LL CALM THE SHIT DOWN WHEN TO WANT TO DAD ALWAYS FINDING THE SIMPLE SOLUTION TO THINGS HEY DAD OH HOW MANY TIMES YOU USE YOUR WORDS TO GET WHAT YOU WANT MUST BE A TRAIT OF THE BILLIONAIRES AND HOW I'M SICK OF THIS LIFE LIVING THIS LIE"

"Tash get out of the house now" yelled tony as Jessica started to flame up

"What the hell is going on dad" screamed Tash

"Just do what I damn well say Tash get out now! Jessica calm down your losing control of your powers"

"WHAT oh shit dad I can't control it"

"Yes you can Jess"

KABOOM! The room was enveloped in flames and the windows blew out

"DAD, JESS!" yelled Tash standout side as the room exploded in flames

 **Yes an attempt of a cliff hanger sorry for the long update time was swamped with school work thanks you know the drill R & R**


End file.
